Westallen
- Iris is the only woman Barry has ever loved. • - Iris didn't know about Barry's feelings for her. • - Iris is his lightning rod. • - Both long for each other and their fights are loaded with UST. • — Iris' kiss saves Barry from death • — Dancing around their destiny for seasons. }} Westallen is the het ship between Barry and Iris from The Flash fandom. Canon Best friends Barry Allen and Iris West have been friends since childhood. Barry always harbored romantic feelings for Iris. After his mother Nora was murdered and his father Henry arrested, Barry went to live with Iris and her father, Joe. Barry insisted that his father was innocent, and Iris was the only one who believed him. Years later, Barry is hit by lightning as a result of a particle accelerator explosion and ends up in a coma. Once Barry wakes up, he discovers from Doctor Wells that Iris visited him quite often. At the mention of her name, Barry takes off to go find her at Jitters. She runs over to him and they happily embrace. When Barry places her hand on his heart, his powers are activated, and he realizes he is a meta human. Feeling lost and lonely during Barry's coma, Iris began to date Detective Eddie Thawne (which she later notes she never would have done if not for Barry's absence), making Barry feel like he's lost his chance with her. Despite having a boyfriend, Iris remains invested in her best friend's well-being. The connection between the two best friends in evident. Iris is intrigued when she hears about a mysterious person who speeds around Central City saving people. During their first encounter, Iris is amazed by him. Joe insists that Barry divert Iris' attention from "The Streak" but Barry can't help but flirt with Iris as his alter ego. When he meets Iris on the rooftop of Jitters, he discovers the reason she began blogging about him - to bring back Barry's faith in the impossible. Barry is deeply moved by this. He tells Joe and insists they let her in on the secret because he tells her everything. Joe disagrees, revealing that he knows Barry loves Iris. Barry is taken aback. Joe states, "I have watched you be in love with Iris, since you were old enough to know what love is." He encourages Barry not to give up hope. Barry starts visiting Iris as his alter ego, flirting with her in ways he can't when he's just himself. Eddie becomes jealous, much to the amusement of Barry. Iris dubs Central City's hero, "The Flash" on her blog. Iris refers to him as her Guardian Angel and they continue to have flirty late night rendezvous.Flash vs Arrow (108) Barry is infected by Rainbow Raider, which leads to all the anger and jealousy he feels coming to the surface. He confronts Joe about helping put his father behind bars and attacks Eddie, pulling him from a moving car. After the incident, Iris cuts off contact with The Flash, which breaks Barry's heart. Barry's Confession Barry and Iris do their traditional Christmas gift exchange. Barry gets Iris a replica of her mother's wedding band as a necklace, Iris is moved, and they embrace. Once Eddie arrives, Barry's mood changes and it is obvious. Eddie tells Iris he believes that Barry has feelings for her. She brushes it off but makes the decision to ask Barry. He denies it. Feeling deflated, Barry visits his father in prison who tells him, "You don't think I know how you love her Iris, but you never pursued her because you were consumed with what happened to me and your mother, you let it go now Barry." Taking his father's advice, in a heartfelt moment back at the West house, Barry pulls Iris towards him and whispers that he loves her. He explains that he loved her before he even knew what the word love meant, but after what happened to his mom, he was fearful of losing her too. Iris is speechless and tears roll down her face. Barry leaves.The Man In The Yellow Suit (109) Hiding True Feelings Despite being changed by Barry's declaration, Iris is loyal to Eddie. Until her father is kidnapped and a tidal wave threatens to destroy Central City. Iris tells Barry she can't stop thinking about him, and he kisses her before revealing himself as The Flash.Out of Time (115) Unfortunately, Barry travels back in time in his attempt to save the city, erasing Iris' confession. Despite this setback, Barry learns that he and Iris are married in the future from a newspaper article which has the by-line Iris West-Allen. Iris learns that Barry is the Flash when literal sparks fly as she touches The Flash' hand. It reminds her of the sparks she felt while Barry was in his coma. This continues to build the lightning rod connection between them - which began in the beginning of the show. Without You There Wouldn't Be The Flash Iris confronts Barry and Joe about their lies before officially joining the team to help find Eddie. When Barry is unable to defeat Grodd, neither Cisco nor Caitlin can get through to him. Iris steps up and speaks to Barry. She tells him that she knows how strong he is and asks him to stand up to Grodd for her. Barry has flashbacks of the precious moments shared between them and breaks the psychic hold Grodd has on him. Just as the train is about to crush him, he opens his eyes and says, "Iris." This is the team's first success without Eobard Thawne. Later that night on the rooftop of Jitters, Barry tells Iris that without her there wouldn't be The Flash. Iris admits to Barry that she has feelings for him but does not want to betray Eddie.Grodd Lives (121) Iris West-Allen After Reverse Flash is caught, Barry makes a deal with him to go back in time and save his mother. Iris supports this decision because she wants Barry to be whole. On the rooftop, Iris reveals she knows about the newspaper by-line. Barry explains that being so close and living together made it difficult for him to be truthful about his feelings. Iris says the hyphenation must be a 2024. It's a nice Easter Egg to their destiny. They hug as Iris tells Barry to do what will be make him happy. She bids Barry farewell and kisses him on the forehead. At the last second, he decides to not change the past. Reverse Flash is about to kill Barry until Eddie shoots himself, killing Eobard because he is Eddie's descendant. She's Not Iris Eobard's death opened a wormhole in Central City, which weakened the barrier between this Earth-1 and Earth-2. Believing himself to be the cause of everything that transpired, Barry dissolves Team Flash until Iris convinces him to come to Flash Day. She recruits Cisco and Stein to return to STAR Labs and work with Barry whether he wants it or not. Barry and Iris remain best friends but do not mention their feelings from the year before. Barry starts dating a cop named Patty Spivot after some prodding from Joe, who says he must try to move on from Iris even if he'll never feel the same way about another woman. Barry is reluctant saying, "She's not Iris". Iris is supportive of the relationship and suggests that he tell Patty he's The Flash, to avoid the misunderstanding and hurt that she experienced. Barry lets Patty leave town without admitting the truth. Earth-2 On a trip to Earth-2 to rescue Jesse from Zoom. Jay warns Barry not to get emotionally attached which he fails to do when he runs into Iris' doppelganger. She is a detective who is married to Barry's doppelganger. Barry starts playing along instead of continuing his mission. He declares to an angry Harry, "She is Iris! She is to me!" The trip to Earth-2 reignites his feelings for Iris. Welcome to Earth-2' (213) Despite being coerced into revealing they were married on another Earth, Barry still does not take steps towards asking Iris out. It seems to be a case of once bitten, twice shy. When Iris informs Barry that Scott Evans has asked her out it is clear Barry has feelings about it. However, he helps her be open to a new relationship by presenting her with a birthday message from Eddie. When Iris tells Barry about her upcoming date with Scott, he is visibly bothered but plays it cool. Iris walks away but is conflicted. Later, she confesses to Caitlin that now she is ready to move on, she thinks it should be with Barry. Iris stares at him from a distance. Barry shares with Iris that she was the first person he saved and it felt like they were the only two people in the world. Iris finally decides to tell him how he she feels. Rupture (120) Revealing whether he's The Flash or just Barry Allen that is who she wants to have a future. Barry’s face lights up and he is overcome with emotion. They begin to gravitate towards and Iris shyly excuses herself, leaving Barry to think. He decides not get his powers back until Zoom kills innocent people. In an attempt to get his powers back, Barry nearly dies. The explosion sends him into the Speedforce where is confronted with his mother's death. The Speedforce takes the face of Iris and recalls the first time they kissed. Barry almost decides to stay with his mother in the Speedforce. With Cisco's help, Iris finds him. Barry hears her voice and reaches for her. Their hands meet and they hold one another as the Speedforce rotates and lightning strikes around them. It is another intense lightning rod moment, reminiscent of the comics. Runaway Dinosaur (221) His trip to the Speedforce made Barry feel invincible, so he asks Iris out. The two share a sweet moment and Barry seems hopeful for the first time in a while. Zoom ruins that when he kidnaps Henry and murders him before Barry's eyes. Barry is distraught and Iris comforts him, they hold hands on the porch. However, Zoom shows up and Barry chases after him as Iris calls his name. Eventually, Barry defeats Zoom and meets the real Jay Garrick, who shares the same face as his father Henry. Barry feels he is too broken to continue. Iris tells him to do whatever he must and that she'll wait for him. She tells him she loves him for the first time, he says it back and they kiss. Barry says he needs time but his love for Iris will never change. As Iris goes inside, Barry makes the decision to go back in time to save his mother. Dating After saving his mother, Barry enters a new version of reality where he is not The Flash and did not interact with Iris after elementary school. After watching her for months, he works up the courage to ask her on a date. Reverse-Flash informs Barry that soon he will lose his powers and forget about the previous timeline entirely. Barry is fine with that, believing Flashpoint is perfect. Barry and Iris go on their first date and everything is falling into place until Barry starts to lose the memories of Iris from his original timeline. Once Wally is attacked by The Rival, Barry makes the choice to return to his own reality. Iris can feel the connection between her and Barry. He describes their love as having "escaped definition." They kiss before he goes back to his original timeline. Barry thinks he's set everything right by returning but he is wrong. Iris defends Barry when the Team is mad at him. Despite his missteps, he manages to pick up where he left off with Iris and they start dating. They are very much besotted with one another, enjoying the fact they are finally together. Going through the little amusing relationship bumps along the way when Joe walks in on them kissing. Barry discovers that the newspaper from the future no longer says Iris West-Allen but Oliver Queen tells him to dwell on it. Barry is propelled to the future and sees himself watch Iris die. Believing he still has time to save her, Barry returns to the present and decides to live in the moment. He steals Iris away from the Christmas festivities and reveals his gift for her, an apartment. They say "I love you" to one another for the first time and kiss. Iris's Fate Iris notices Barry is having nightmares. As they lie in bed together, Barry brushes it off just happy to be with her. Barry teases Iris when she calls him Bartholomew and proceeds to boast about them having sex three nights in row. He gives Iris Eskimo kisses and tells her he really loves her. Later, he surprises Iris by furnishing their apartment. Iris isn't impressed because she can tell something is bothering Barry and asks him once again what is going on. Barry takes Iris to the by-line in the time vault. He breaks down as he tells her about her possible death. Iris is terrified but Barry holds her, promising he won't let anything happen to her. He wipes her tears away and they embrace. Iris goes through periods of fear. Despite this, she and Barry are happy together. Barry travels to Earth-2 to stop the prophecy coming true. Iris is adamant that Barry doesn’t have to do it. He responds, “Everything I do is for you.” Barry prepares an extremely romantic breakfast for Iris. They kiss and leave the breakfast to go to the bedroom. Barry realizes he needs to live in the present. He fills their apartment with flowers and candles, scattering petals all over the floor. Barry proposes to Iris. They announce to the team they are engaged. Wally, nervous about Iris’ impending death, asks Cisco to vibe him to the future. He notices that Iris isn’t wearing a ring. Upon learning this, Iris is upset. Barry tells Iris that he loves her more than anything. but Iris is unsure of going ahead with the engagement. She takes off the ring and Barry is devastated. To redeem himself in Iris’ eyes Barry goes into the Speedforce to rescue Wally. Iris does some soul searching after Barry’s near-death experience in the Speedforce and decides to go ahead with the engagement. Barry, on the other hand, comes to the opposite conclusion and decides to focus on saving Iris from Savitar, rather than living in the moment. They call off the engagement. Engagement Barry is depressed over his situation with Iris and barely able to get off the couch for a week. However, when Kara is in danger, he is summoned to Star Labs to help. Barry and Iris share an awkward encounter. Barry gets trapped in a musical by the Music Meester. He sees the error in his ways when he encounters Mille Floss (Iris) who is set on being with her fiancé, Tommy. Iris realizes she must fight for Barry and saves him from the musical dream world. When he gets shot Iris rushes to his aid and saves him with True Love’s Kiss. They are happily reunited. Back at their apartment, Barry begins to sing to Iris. As he serenades her, he proposes, and she happily accepts. Barry, Iris and the Team race against the clock to stop Iris’ future coming true. Barry runs to the future and finds a future version of himself. This future Barry is broken and despondent after losing the love of his life. Barry discovers that Savitar is an evil time remnant version of himself. The team accidentally erase Barry’s memories. Amnesia!Barry is scared when he wakes up in Star Labs, until he discovers that he and Iris are engaged. He trusts her and wants to work with the team. Amnesia!Barry and Iris fall in love all over again. They share a kiss which activates Barry’s powers. When the city needs The Flash again, Iris speaks to Barry through the comms, recounting the night they fell in love. This restores Barry’s memory. When they discuss the difference in his personality when he didn't have his painful memories, he assures her that everything that has happened has made him the person he is. She responds by telling him that's the man she knows and loves. They kiss. Promise Me You'll Run Iris. Iris records herself saying wedding vows to Barry. She gives her engagement ring to Joe believing she will die. This then explains why she wasn’t wearing it when Wally travelled to the future. When HR accidentally reveals Iris’ location to Savitar he kidnaps her. The events play out as they did in the prophecy. As Savitar stabs “Iris” the montage of her vows to Barry plays in the background. Barry cradles “Iris’s” dead body, sobbing, only for it to be revealed that is actually HR. Iris runs to Barry and they hold one another. The by-line and former future are restored. Barry tries to reason with Savitar and brings him back to the team. The team are disgusted by his presence, but Iris approaches him. She softly places her hand on his broken face, and he melts at her touch. When Savitar realizes a life with the Team will mean a life without Iris. He goes back to his original plan of wanting to be the God of Speed. Ultimately Iris stops him, shooting him in the back to save Barry. Sitting on the couch back at their apartment, Barry gives Iris her ring back and he asks if she’s ready to be Iris West-Allen. She responds she always has been. As they are about to kiss, the earth begins to shake – the Speedforce is unstable and requires Barry to go in as penance. Barry and Iris share a tearful goodbye. He tells her to keep running for him and he disappears into the Speedforce. We Are The Flash Iris followed Barry’s request for her to keep running and becomes the leader of Team Flash. Afraid that Barry is dead, she refuses to believe they can bring him back. Upon his return, his brain has been affected by his 6 months in the Speedforce. Iris finally shares how devastated she has been since his departure. She leans on him and asks him to show her he's still her Barry. Something sparks inside of Barry and his powers lead him to bounce all over the walls. Unsure what to do the team lock Barry in the vault. After a conversation with Joe. Iris puts her faith in her love for Barry and offers herself to the Samaroid. Once Barry hears that Iris is in danger, he breaks free of his mind prison and goes to rescue her. They are reunited. Barry tells her he'll always come home to her. Barry and Iris deal with the growing pains of having been separated for 6 months. Iris understands why he had to leave but is hurt that he made the decision alone. She expresses how Barry failed to acknowledge the impact it would have on her. He explains that, if he would have discussed his decision with her, that he would not have been strong enough to go. They come to an understanding they that they are partners dubbing themselves, “The Flash.” Newlyweds Barry and Iris happily prepare for their wedding. Barry and Iris’ wedding is interrupted by Nazis, and their second attempt is interrupted also. Despite this, Barry and Iris exchange beautiful vows and are married. Devoe frames Barry for his “murder” and he is arrested. During the Trial of The Flash, Iris is desperate for Barry to be proven innocent. She stands before the court ready to reveal he is the Flash in a last-ditch effort to save him. Barry races over to her, discovering a new power. People around them are still as they move in flash time. Barry consoles Iris. In despair she promises she would run with him anywhere. He explains the reasons why his identity must be kept a secret. They kiss and return to normal time. Barry is convicted and held in Iron Heights. He is desperate to see Iris. He watches the clock in anticipation of her arrival. During their visit, it is clear how much they long to be together. Iris talks about how she wishes she could touch him. They both look to the cameras and remember their limitations. On her next visit, Barry reaches his hand through the glass and takes Iris’ hand. While in prison, Barry tells another inmate that, "I spend half my life in love with a girl completely out of my league, now she's my wife. Life can be like the movies." Iris continues to lead the team during Barry's prison stint. Eventually Barry is acquitted and returns home. He returns happily to Iris. Iris attempts to make Barry breakfast. He is more focused on her. Kissing her neck and wrapping his arms around her. Barry continues to kiss Iris and suggests they forget the food and take things to the bedroom. Barry becomes so desperate to stop Devoe that he endangers one of the bus metas. Iris talks him down, sitting on his lap and kissing him on the forehead. He sees the error of his ways. Flashtime Barry and Iris discuss how they don't have enough time as husband and wife. They embrace but are interrupted by Harry over the intercom. There is a bomb threat. Barry uses Flashtime. In his moment with Iris, he tells her she’s his lightning rod. As they share a final moment believing they are going to die, Iris comes up with a plan. Barry kisses her and races to save the day. Once everyone is saved, they settle in Star Labs, content in each other’s arms. Barry strokes Iris' face and she plays with his hair.Flashtime (415) Iris becomes a Speedster. Barry is very concerned about Iris as she begins to perform the heroic duties that he usually does. When she gets trapped in a fire, Cisco breaches her out and Barry runs to embrace her. They discuss how Iris has been scared since Savitar and buried herself in Star Labs work. Barry tells Iris how fearless she is and that he believes in her. Iris manages to the defeat a meta with Barry’s help. Her passion for journalism is reignited and Barry supports her. Run Iris Run (416) Iris is determined to arm the citizens of Central City with information to prepare for Devoe. Barry is not sure. As a married couple they weigh the pros and cons. Ultimately Barry tells Iris he believes she should publish her article. Iris is overjoyed by his support and they kiss. The mysterious girl who showed up at their wedding reveals herself as their daughter from the future. Nora Shouldn't Be Here Iris is excited to get to know their daughter. Barry is more reserved fearing it will mess with the timeline. Nora reveals that Barry disappears in 2024 and never returns. Barry keeps this secret from Iris not wanting to ruin her happiness but is later tells her. Iris takes it in stride but is secretly crushed as Nora plays favorites. Nora finally reveals that Iris dampened her powers and never told her she was a Speedster. Iris is heartbroken. Barry is adamant that he has faith in Iris and her future decisions. Barry is set on cheering up Iris and suggests they turn an investigation into a date. They attend a gala and dance. However, it is clear Iris is still heartbroken over Nora. Barry does his best to reassure her. When Barry is kidnapped by Rag Doll, Iris jumps off a rooftop to save him. As she free falls, she uncuffs Barry from his restrains and he brings them to safety. Barry kisses Iris. Elseworlds Barry and Oliver switch lives accidentally. Initially Barry is amused by the situation, until he finds out Oliver woke up with Iris. He instantly becomes jealous. Barry is eventually able to convince Iris that he's Barry when he tells her she’s his lightning rod. He recalls the night his mother died and how she believed him. She aids Barry and Oliver in their escape from Star Labs. After defeating AMAZO, Barry and Iris talk on the rooftop. She believes in him but doesn't want him to be the Green Arrow. He promises not to let that happen. Their daughter The West-Allen family spend quality time together, playing scrabble and going ice-skating. Barry comments on how much of a mom Iris is. They are enjoying their family moments together. When Nora tries to stop her parents seeing her memories she gets trapped inside Grace's mind. Barry and Iris go in after her. However, they end up in Nora's memories. They see a ten-year-old Nora who has run away to go see the Flash Museum. Iris is concerned that it means she’s a bad mother. Barry tells Iris he knows whatever future has her in it is a good one. Barry and Reverse Flash end up fighting and Iris saves Barry. She tells Eobard she won’t let him hurt her family. Barry and Iris witness the future Iris being love to Nora. Iris and Barry have a huge disagreement when it is revealed that Nora is working with Eobard Thawne. Barry returns Nora to the future without consulting Iris. They are distant and Iris stays at Joe's. She makes the decision to visit the future. When Iris returns, Barry is unsure if she wants to come home but she does, much to his surprise. They talk out their issues and kiss. Deciding to bring their family back together. When Thawne tricks Team Flash, Nora is erased from existence. Barry and Iris watch a tearful goodbye video message Nora left behind. They mourn their daughter. Preparing for Crisis Moments Barry's jealousy * Barry is constantly jealous of interactions Iris has with other guys - from Eddie, to Scott and Oliver. He thought his switch with Oliver was cool until he found out Oliver had been close to Iris. Barry's love * Barry has never loved any other woman apart from Iris. In each relationship he quickly forgets or drops his romantic partner if it means he has a chance with Iris. Iris' support * Iris has an unwavering support and belief in Barry that nobody has on the show. She was the only person to believe his story about his mother's death and is always the first to speak on his behalf when others are against him. * She has never abandoned the team despite others Caitlin, Harry and others walking away several times. Easter Eggs * Much of Westallen's destined love has been dropped in Easter Eggs. From the by-line, "Never get married Allen into Iris, to "No greater feeling till the day she says, 'I do.'" and "Nora shouldn't be here." * The latest Easter Egg has been, "We're gonna need more diapers." Hinting at twins for Barry and Iris much like in the comics. This idea was re-enforced when playing scrabble, the words spelt out on the board was "B-R-O-T-H-E-R." Children Nora West-Allen Nora is a meta-human speedster time traveler, as well as the daughter of Barry Allen and Iris West from the future. She is named after her paternal Grandmother Nora Allen. Fanon Westallen is the primary canon ship for Barry and for the show, and it is also extremely popular in the fanbase. The fandom has grown as the show continues. Since Barry and Iris are the head of the Flash Family in the comics, there are often headcanons involving who will play their children (Don and Dawn) and grandchildren (Bart and Jenni), as well as what adventures they will get up to in future seasons of the show. Fans speculated that the Mystery Girl was Westallen's daughter from the moment they saw her. They already dubbed her "Dawn Allen" the name of Barry and Iris' daughter in the comics. Fans also believe that Nora will or already has a twin brother. Just like in the comics. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Barry/Iris on FanFiction.Net :Iris/Barry on FanFiction.Net :Barry/Iris on FanFiction.Net :Iris/Barry on FanFiction.Net :Barry/Iris on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : : : Backstage Both Candice Patton and Grant Gustin are vocal about the ship's importance. Gustin has dismissed other potential ships and at the 2018 Comic Con mentioned how he was always advocating that the show go straight into the Westallen romance, because it's the true love story. Gustin also declared himself a Westallen shipper during the ACE Con with Kevin SmithGrant Gustin: The Flash Panel with Kevin Smith | ACE Comic Con Seattle (June 2018), and often refers to Iris as the love of Barry's life2014 | 2017 • Westallen Gifs Tumblr (March 2017). Grant strongly objected to any other potential ship for Barry. Grant has been rather protective of the ship on social media. When his character was dating Patty he posted an Instagram photo of Westallen referring to Iris as "bae". He retweeted Orlando Bloom's picture of Samuel L. Jackson holding a gun to anyone who supported Barry with a supporting female character on the show. One of his last tweets about the show was that all Barry cared about was saving Iris. During Twitter interactions, Grant teased Candice about whether he's a good kisser. She responded in kind, telling him, he knows he's good. He said he needy andwanted to know. Much to the amusement of Westallen fans on Twitter. Gustin and Patton have acknowledged how scary the likeness of Jessica Parker Kennedy (Nora West-Allen) is to them both, stating many times, she could be their actual daughter. Many other TV writers, directs and producers, notably Kevin Smith, express their support and adoration of the pairing. Photos :Westallen/Gallery Videos Iris & barry -- story of my life (season 1) Barry & iris - waiting for superman (season 1) Barry & iris - you're everything to me (season 2) Barry and iris - say you won't let go (season 3) 101 reasons to ship WestAllen Why Barry & Iris are the most romantic couple in the Arrowverse THE FLASH PART 4 References }} Navigation